Of Bojutsu's and Steel Fans v2,0
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Repost; A look at the events in the Mortal Kombat universe from Jade's eyes, as well as her growing feelings for her long time best friend. Now with more yuri! Read and Review! That's an order! Rated M for LEMON!


**Of Bojutsu's and Steel Fans**** v2.0**

**By ****Major Mike Powell III**

Jade, the General of the Edenian Royal Guard and best friend of Princess Kitana, the only daughter of Sindel, Queen of Edenia, had a thoughtful look on her flawless face as she made her way through the forest a couple of miles away from the Royal Palace, heading towards a clearing next to a natural spring, which Jade and Kitana had found hundreds of years ago when they were children, which, through the passing of time, they used as their training ground to spar with each other.

Jade's hold on her bojutsu tightened as she remembered training with her best friend, under the arrogant and proud gaze of Emperor Shao Kahn of Outworld, who they had foolishly told about their "secret spot".

That was before Kitana rebelled against her "father" during the fake Mortal Kombat tournament Kahn held in Outworld.

Jade had been heartbroken. And for a while, she also felt betrayed by Kitana for her desertion.

Jade would have followed her if the Princess had told her beforehand! However, once that happened, Jade found herself following Shao Kahn's orders, watching the progress of the tournament from afar.

In the time Kitana spent as an exile of Edenia, the tanned woman had found herself practicing her katas on her own, in the same spot she and Kitana found ages ago.

Jade had been having odd feelings in the time prior to Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm.

She believed she should hate Kitana for her treason, for leaving her behind as one of Kahn's assassins…for throwing away their friendship to chase some Shaolin monk's affections!

"But I couldn't…" a whisper escaped her glossy-red lips. It was true. Jade just could not bring herself to hate her best friend. It felt anything BUT right to do so.

Her final test of loyalty came when, during Shao Kahn'merged Outworld with Earthrealm, she and Reptile found and cornered Kitana. And while Jade's orders were to bring the Princess back alive, the Zaterran's were either dead OR alive. That's when Jade finally understood what a lying, traitorous bastard Shao Kahn was.

Once again, with her loyalty lying with Kitana, Jade stepped in the way and engaged Reptile in Kombat. She defeated him and both women escaped together, leaving the lizardman to lick his wounds.

Once they met up with the other Chosen Warriors, encamped in Nightworl's native lands, the group began to plan the great assault on Shao Kahn's Fortress.

The night prior to the attack, Kitana approached her fellow female Kombatant, sat down next to her, and took Jade's hand lovingly into hers. She giggled at the tanned woman's flushed face and under Jade's confused gaze, the Princess smiled and left the other woman in shock by placing a tender, feather-like kiss on her forehead. She then embraced Jade, asking for her forgiveness.

The green-clad woman immediately returned the embrace and heard pure and honest regret in Kitana's words as she apologized for leaving her all those years to train by herself in their Secret Spot…for almost destroying their friendship. Jade had smiled and replied…

"You will always have my forgiveness. No matter what." The exact same words left her lips once again. It was true, and Jade knew it.

Now, more than ever.

After the defeat of Shao Kahn at the hands of Liu Kang, the Shaolin monk who had captured Kitana's heart, the Edenian Princess and her best friend returned to their homeland to move on with their lives.

Both women kept coming back to their Secret Spot whenever they wanted to spar, starting games like losing the match by falling into the clear waters of the spring, which they also used to bathe after each sparring session.

And many times during those baths, Jade's eyes would remain fixed on Kitana's flawless, perfectly-proportioned body, and almost always she would look away blushing when the Princess caught her friend practically leering at her.

Peace ensued for a long time…until the Fallen Elder God, Shinnok, the sorcerer Quan Chi and an army of mutants entered Edenia, disguised as refugees guided by the infamous, opportunist and traitor, Tanya.

Unfortunely, Jade hadn't been in Edenia when Shinnok invaded. She had been tasked by Queen Sindel to take a company of men and settle a dispute with a rival, yet not all-out hostile Kingdom.

By the time Jade and her sub-ordinates returned to the Palace, Shinnok had already been cast back down to the Netherrealm by the Earthrealm warriors, while Quan Chi was known to have been pulled down there as well by the Ninja Hellspawn, Scorpion.

Needless to say, Jade felt she had failed Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana for not having come in time to be of any help. And when Kitana told Jade she had offered Liu Kang to come with her to Edenia and rule at her side, the green-eyed woman had felt as though her heart was being squeezed and her entrails entangled painfully.

She had nearly sighed in relieve when she knew Liu Kang had declined Kitana's offer. At the time, she couldn't explain what was that strange, painful feeling she felt back then.

Time went on, however, and both best friends would go on with their lives, fulfilling their duties, making their escapades to their Secret Spot to not fall behind in their training.

And this time around, Jade noticed there was something…odd, to say the least, about Kitana.

Many nights they had spared lying together against a tree in their Secret Spot, staring at the blinking stars above; often, Kitana would ask Jade to sit with her back against a tree, and she then would lie down on top of her staff-wielding friend, with their legs entangled and her head resting on Jade's silky-soft, ample cleavage.

Other days, both women would bathe, and Kitana would almost _pose_ in all her beautiful, Edenian glory as she washed her body for Jade's shinning eyes to wander _everywhere_.

And some other days, after all was said and done, Kitana would sit down against a tree and motion Jade to lie her head down in her lap. The tanned woman would then blush heavily, yet lie down and rest her head in Kitana's lap, sighing in unconscious content as the Princess' fingers ran lazily across her coal-black locks of hair.

It took Jade long enough to finally understand what were those strange, warm, fuzzy feelings she had whenever she would see Kitana's smile, or the woman's loving eyes when she wore her ninja mask.

It took two things for her to do so.

First, was an _accidental_ brush of their lips during a quiet, beautiful night when they were lying down on the soft grass of the clearing; their arms wrapped around each other and legs lazily touching as they watched the stars together.

And second, was Kitana's own death, along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage at the hands of the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, the Deadly Alliance.

The day after Kitana and she had locked lips, the Princess had been called by Raiden, the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm, and she left Edenia in order to travel to Earth and join her comrades in Shang Tsung's island in the Lost Sea, where they were informed by Raiden of Liu Kang's death at the hands of Shang Tsung, and the Deadly Alliance's intention of resurrecting the mummified army of the long-forgotten Dragon King.

Jade had caught word of what was going on when it was already too late: She found Kitana's body lying in a puddle of her blood.

This vision was what made Jade snap and let out an ear-piercing cry of sorrow. This vision was all she needed to know what she had always felt: Jade was in love with Kitana.

She then knew what the other woman's behavior had been all about during those days in their Secret Spot. She understood everything.

Jade understood she had been given the chance to be truly happy, only to be too naïve to reach out and grab that chance, and have it ripped away by death.

That moment, Hara Kiri looked like a really attractive way to join her beloved in death, if not so in life.

Jade had little time to grief, however, as she first felt the ground shake with the steps of an enormous being headed towards Shang Tsung's Palace, where the Soulnado rose to the Heavens and also, where the Thunder God, Raiden was fighting the Deadly Alliance, engaged in Mortal Kombat.

Jade was forced to stop her sobbing and run away without a glance back as the steps grew closer. From a save distance, the tanned kombatant watched in shock and horror as Onaga, former Emperor of Outworld, the Dragon King, made his towards the Palace.

Jade's eyes widened in shock and actual awe as the Dragon King used his innate power to resurrect not only the Edenian woman's beloved Princess, but also the rest of her comrades.

But hope was soon turned to horror as Onaga then cast an evil spell on the Chosen Warriors, turning them into his personal bodyguards, before telling them to stay put and making his way towards Shang Tsung's palace.

Jade was temporarily blinded by the massive blast which erupted from within the Palace moments after Onaga had entered through its gates. Needless to say, Jade had no way to know that it was Raiden to caused the blast, by unleashing all of his divine essence in one final attempt to destroy Onaga.

When Jade opened her eyes, she saw in utter shock as the Dragon King stood tall and unharmed, with Quan Chi's Amulet in his hand. His magically-controlled bodyguards rushed over to him. Jade then saw Onaga use Chi's Amulet to open a portal to Outworld.

Without wasting time, Jade hurried over just as the portal was about to close once Onaga and his resurrected allies walked through it.

It led Jade to the Living Forest. Once there, she stalked in the shadows, looking for the Dragon King and her friends. She soon spotted them, plotting to invade Edenia and hold Queen Sindel as prisoner.

Barely after hearing this, Jade made her way out the Living Forest and back to Edenia as fast as her toned body could take her.

However, what she found in her homeland was a Palace occupied by Tarkatan hordes and Onaga's undead army. She wondered how could he transport his troops so quickly, but she didn't dwell on it as she infiltrated the castle and located the Queen, held in a cell with her own daughter in place as a guard.

Jade was bitterly forced to fight her beloved, trying to break Onaga's spell on her and set her free. It was useless, though and Jade managed to kick Kitana into a cell, giving her time to free Queen Sindel and escape the Palace's Dungeons as quickly as possible, due to Kitana's shouting, which attracted the guards' attention.

They were able to escape from Edenia and travel to Outworld, where they investigated and eventually found Onaga's Tomb, where the coffin with the Dragon King's original, mummified body lay, and several pillars with ancient runes stood around the tomb.

Sindel recognized and understood the ancient texts, and was translating them when Onaga suddenly appeared along with Jade's beloved.

The Dragon King took sadistic pleasure in unleashing Kitana against her former allies, and the Princess engaged Jade in Kombat with her steel fans, while her former friend fended her off with her bojutsu, giving Sindel time to translate the runes and find the way to stop Onaga.

Fortunely, Jade was able to hold Kitana off without harming her, and Sindel found an ancient spell which would cast Onaga's soul from it's host to the original body. The Edenian Queen started chanting the spell, and when she reached the middle of it, she gripped her kwan dao tightly with both hands and buried the blade deep into Onaga's mummified heart while chanting the rest of the spell.

Eventually, Reptile's dead, mutated body (which served as host for Onaga's soul) slumped to the floor as Kitana seemed to snap out of the holding spell the Dragon King cast on her.

She recognized her mother and her best friend, dropped her Steel Fans and ran over in tears to embrace Sindel in a vice-like grip, before focusing her attention on Jade, whose loving eyes watered up with due tears as she saw Kitana approach her, embrace her and plant a firm, yet soft kiss on her cheek.

Jade's friends were also freed from Onaga's mental control, and a ceremony was held in the Royal Palace of Edenia, where Jade was named General of the Edenian Royal Guard by Sindel, for her courage in battle and loyalty to Edenia. Of course, the other Earthrealm warriors came to this ceremony, and gave Jade and Sindel their thanks for freeing them.

And that led to this moment.

"What too you so long?" Kitana's young, womanly voice greeted her as Jade reached their Secret Spot. She was wearing her traditional blue, sleeveless leotard with blue and black thigh-high boots, with her steel fans safely sheathed on her back.

Her mask was removed, leaving Kitana's perfect, Edenian features out for the world to see.

Jade gave the other woman's body a long, appreciative look. She herself was wearing her normal clothes, which left plenty of skin for Kitana's eyes to feast upon; a green and black, silk top which hung from one shoulder only, held by a golden ring. A pair of golden and green rings on her arms with green, finger-less gloves covering her hands. Her waist was covered by a golden chain which held a black and green sash which hung between her legs at the front, as well as keeping Jade's razor-edged boomerang sheathed at her lower back and beneath the sash, only a black thong covered her nether regions and backside, and her legs were covered by knee-high jade boots with black stockings beneath.

"I apologize, my lady. I was just…" Jade looked down for a moment before shaking her head and smiling sincerely at her beloved partner. "Just thinking on everything we have been through." She replied with honesty.

Kitana closed her eyes and approached her best friend with a smile. Once within reach, the Princess hugged her and Jade returned the gesture with her free hand, placing it at the small of her back. Kitana then whispered softly in her ear…

"Again, I thank you for everything you have done for me. But you must not let the past darken your present or your future." Kitana pulled away and placed her hand lovingly on Jade's cheek. The green-eyed woman sighed and leaned her head onto Kitana's hand.

"Kitana…" Jade whispered lovingly as she grasped the woman's hand in her own. It was now or never. "There is something I want to tell you…and if I don't I might-" her beloved's fingers on her lips managed to quiet her. The leotard-clad woman's eyes remained fixed on Jade's and a beautiful smile graced her glossy-pink lips.

"I love you, too" Kitana whispered, before gently yet surely joining their lips.

Jade's bojutsu slipped out of her hand and clattered unceremoniously to the grass below.

'_By the Elder GODS!'_ was Jade's train of thought as she closed her eyes and pressed her tanned body against Kitana's, enthusiastically caressing the other woman's lips and mouth with her tongue and vice versa.

Kitana grasped Jade's hands and intertwined their fingers together. She then pushed her lover against the nearest tree and smiled deviously when Jade whimpered when she broke the kiss, to then gasp when Kitana trailed a line of kisses from her jaw-line, to her throat and side of her neck, before nibbling roughly at the base of Jade's neck, leaving a clear mark.

Kitana let go of her best friend's hands in order to confidently cup the other woman's admirable, soft and perfectly round silk-covered breasts, while Jade's hands roamed all over her beloved's body, first caressing Kitana's perfect breasts, waist and firm, soft behind.

However, even though Jade's knees were already shaking as Kitana's hands squeezed, fondled and kneaded her breasts, they entirely gave out when one of the Edenian Princess' hands reached down and unhesitatingly cupped her –already wet- mound, causing Jade to collapse under Kitana's ministrations as a wave of heat and pleasure washed over her in the form of her first –real- orgasm.

Jade was not a stranger to the art of self-pleasuring. Many nights she had been filled with ecstasy at bringing herself to climax, filling her mind with images and memories of Kitana, but nothing..._nothing_ could even begin to compare with how Kitana made her feel just now.

Jade tried to catch her breath back while Kitana kept trailing kisses along Jade's neck and just above her breasts, as well as keeping her hand down between Jade's legs, gently massaging her core through the silken sash and thong.

"K-Kitana…I…s-since (gasp) when…?" She breathed as Kitana pinched her left breast's already erect nipple. The Edenian Princess leaned forward, gave Jade a tender, slow and sensual kiss and purred in her ear.

"Little time before Lord Raiden contacted me and told me to meet the others to go and fight the Deadly Alliance…" she gave the words time to sink in. She then continued. "In fact…it was after that kiss we shared that night. But...well, I believe I may have had feelings for you long before that, but given my experience with Liu Kang, Elder Gods rest his soul, I wasn't really sure that it was true _love_. But Jade...you were there before before I even met Liu Kang. You were always there for me...and now, now that I know I love you with all my heart, I will never let you go, my dear." She kissed Jade again and swallowed a moan that came from her when she squeezed her nipple AND her mound at the same time.

"I love you, Jade. Now…and forever," she purred in her ear before nibbling at her earlobe and speaking again. "Now, what were you going to say, my love?" She asked innocently. A fervent kiss from Jade was her reply.

"I love you, Kitana…" she let out a contended sigh, "By the Elder Gods…I have wanted you so…badly…!" She moaned in disappointment when Kitana pulled her hand away from the sweet place between her legs to reach behind her back and produce one of her steel fans.

"Well, let us put these to good use, shall we?" She asked before straddling Jade's hips and accurately slashing at her top, freeing the woman's beautiful breasts from their confines, and Kitana then put the fan away before leaning down and cupping both of Jade's orbs in her hands, pushing them together and capturing the woman's nipples in her mouth, making Jade cry out and squirm and writhe beneath her after she began to lick and suckle the pink buds.

Using whatever concentration she still had left as Kitana gave her breasts their due treat, Jade pulled out her boomerang from behind her and with a quick "stand still" she made a perfect, vertical slash along her beloved's leotard, flawlessly cutting it in half, revealing Kitana's flawless skin, completely bare underneath.

"My, aren't you an eager one, now are you?" She purred in Jade's ear, shrugging off the remains of her clothing and kissing Jade once again, pressing and rubbing their bare breasts together at the same time.

They kept their lip-lock as Kitana straddled Jade's lap, wrapping her still-clothed legs around Jade's waist, pressing her dripping womanhood against Jade's belly, grinding their bodies together, rubbing their breasts against each other's, the lovers swallowing each other's moans as their nipples touched, sending a tingling sensation down their spines. They grasped each other's hands while their free hands each went to different places: Jade's went to grope and squeeze Kitana's ass while the blue-eyed Princess' entangled itself in Jade's raven locks.

They eventually had to break the kiss due to the rather alarming lack of air, before disentangling themselves. Kitana pouted when she saw that Jade was still wearing her thong and sash, so Kitana pulled an unsteady Jade to her feet, still leaning her against the tree, and she deftly undid the clasp keeping the sash tied to the golden rings and, once the sash was discarded, Kitana did quick work of the thong keeping her from her prize.

Jade gasped when the cool air of the clearing touched her neatly trimmed pussy. She looked down and she inmediately turned her gaze to the side, embarrassed as Kitana looked hungrily at her dripping opening. Jade couldn't help but move her hand to cover herself, but Kitana caught her hand, kissed it and entwined her fingers with Jade's, doing the same with her other hand.

"K-Kitana! D-Don't stare like that!" She whispered, only to cry out a second later when Kitana "replied".

The Princess dove right in, burying her lower face in Jade's pussy, ravenously licking away at her sweet nectar while even using her nose to stimulate the tanned woman's bundle of nerves, her lips massaging Jade's folds, her tongue curling inside her lover, touching _that_ sweet spot, and with just a few strokes, Jade's moans hit their peak as she was hit by an ovewhelming orgasm that shook her to the core and made her curl her toes, the woman crying out Kitana's name to the four winds.

Once again, Jade's knees gave out but Kitana let go of her hands just in time for her to hold onto the tree trunk behind her as she slowly regained her leg strenght. Kitana smiled and stood up, placing her hands on Jade's waist and leaning in to kiss her once more, making her beloved taste herself. Once they broke the kiss, Jade suddenly groped Kitana's right breast while her hand moved down to her wet, dripping pussy and the Princess cried out in surprise and joy. When she looked into Jade's eyes, she saw them mischievous and glazed over.

"Payback, milady!" The tanned woman whispered hotly, and now, it was Kitana's turn for her legs to quiver as Jade applied pressure with her palm, touching her clit and stroking her folds, using her index and ring fingers to pry them open and then sliding her middle finger along Kitana's opening. Jade gently lowered the other woman onto her back on the soft grass and she settled herself down before Kitana's womanhood, watching intently at Kitana's face while she fingered her, the Princess' face flushed scarlet and a expression of pure bliss gracing her features. Jade smiled before slowly inserting her middle finger into Kitana, revelling in the loud, long moan this action caused.

Encouraged by the sexy sound, Jade leaned in and took a taste of her beloved Princess, slowly licking her folds, earning a cry of pleasure from the blue-eyed woman, before sliding her ring finger in, using her index and even pinky finger to keep her nether lips open, and she then dove in, much like Kitana had done to her just moments earlier.

Jade licked Kitana's essence hungrily like she would water in a desert. She licked and probed Kitana's pussy, searching for that sweet spot inside it. She searched and after roughly thirty seconds, she finally found It. She gave it just one soft lick, and that was it. Kitana screamed Jade's name and her mouth remained open in a silent scream for a solid ten seconds before going limp on the soft grass.

Jade chuckled and moved up Kitana's hot, sweaty body and she laid down next to her, gathering Kitana in her arms and cuddling close to her, the woman turning her head to the side to engage Jade in a sweet, tender kiss. They smiled against each other's lips. Once they broke apart, they snuggled closer to one another and fell into a light slumber, content in each other's embrace, their hearts beating as one.

Some time later, after they woke up, Kitana had a question Jade didn't quite have the answer to:

"Hey...what do we do about our clothes?"

FIN

_Of Bojutsu's and Steel Fans_

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people!

So, not much to say here, really. LOL I re-read this thing a couple of times and spotted a crap ton of grammar errors that made me feel pretty stupid. LMAO So, here I am with a revised and just a more yurilicious version!

Oh and if you wanna point fingers at someone, I say you point'em all at SSJ5Gogetenks. You sir know why, don't you? I hope you enjoyed this steamier version! ;D

Now, this li'l lemon took me 4 stinkin' HOURS to complete! I'm beat! -_- So, please, be nice in your reviews, 'k? :3

Now, I hope ya'll MK fans are havin' a blast with the new "Mortal Kombat", 'cuz I sure as Hell am! :DD

Now, please click on that nice li'l Review button, 'k?

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
